This invention relates to a fastening mechanism for a cover, door or the like, hinged on a body, frame or the like, wherein a locking element is fixedly attached to the body, frame or the like, the cover, door or the like supports an actuating element, the actuating element controls a locking mechanism which can be disengaged from the locking element during opening and engaged with the locking element during closing of the body, frame and the like, in particular for furniture.
A fastening mechanism is desired for furniture, in particular, which is easy to operate and yet results in a definite securing of the closed position. This is of special importance for overhead cabinets in house trailers and mobile homes and the like, since their fastening mechanisms are often only accessible at the level of the head of the user.
Various so-called rotatable fastening mechanisms are known, wherein an actuating element must be rotated for opening, and thereafter the cover, door and the like must be pulled into the opening position. Opening of the cover, door or the like is more difficult with the operating step, which can be performed in two directions, in particular in those cases where the fastening mechanism is arranged at a height which is disadvantageous for the user.
Magnetic and snap fastening mechanisms are also known, which do not require a separate actuating element and which can be brought into an opening or closing position merely by the pivot movement of the cover, door or the like. Here, a compromise is made between the holding and the opening force of the cover, door or the like, which often leads to an insufficiently fixed locking position.
It is one object of this invention to provide a fastening mechanism of the type mentioned above but which is easy to operate and in particular results in an assured locking in the closed position.
In accordance with this invention this object is attained with the locking element embodied as a locking bolt on the body, frame and the like, in particular for furniture. The actuating element is adjustable in relation to the cover, door or the like and controls a locking mechanism on the inside thereof, which includes a locking lever and a rotatably seated locking claw, wherein the locking claw is held in a receiving position for insertion of the locking bolt in the open position of the fastening mechanism. The locking claw extends behind the locking bolt in the closed position, and the locking lever, which can be displaced by the actuating element and is springloaded, locks the locking claw in the closed position.
For opening the cover, door and the like it is only necessary to operate the actuating element in order to move the locking lever far enough so that it releases the lock with the locking claw. The locking bolt is released by the pivot movement of the cover, door and the like by rotating the locking claw, and the cover, door and the like can be opened without hindrance. During this the locking claw is pivoted so far that it assumes its receiving position and is held therein, so that when the cover, door and the like is closed, the locking bolt is again inserted into the locking claw. In the final closing movement of the cover, door and the like the locking claw is rotated into the locked position by the inserted locking bolt, so that the spring-loaded locking bolt can perform the locking of the locking claw. Thus, the cover, claw and the like is clearly secured in the locked position and can only be unlocked and opened by operating the actuating element.
In one embodiment the operation of the fastening mechanism is further eased because the actuating element is designed as a bow-shaped or U-shaped handle, with lateral legs ajustably guided in openings of the cover, door or the like. At least one of these lateral legs is connected with the pivotally seated locking lever on the inside of the cover, door or the like. The locking lever is supported by a compression spring on the inside of the cover, door and the like, and its locking projection can be moved into the pivot range and out of the pivot range of the locking claw, which has a locking shoulder.
If the locking lever and the locking claw are rotatably seated on a mounting element attached to the inside of the cover, door and the like, wherein the hinge pins are aligned parallel with respect to each other and parallel with the link pin of the cover, door and the like, the locking mechanism can be attached as a unit on the inside of the cover, door and the like, and only needs to be connected with the actuating element.
Following the opening of the fastening mechanism, the locking claw can be maintained in the receiving position for the locking bolt. In the opening position of the fastening mechanism, the locking claw can be restored to and maintained in the receiving position for the locking bolt by a spring, which is guided in a guidance receiver of the locking lever.
The same result can also be achieved because in the receiving position the locking claw is snapped into a snap-in receiver of the mounting element by a snap-in projection, wherein in the course of closing and releasing the fastening mechanism, the snapped-in connection can be achieved and released by rotating movement of the locking claw.
In accordance with a further embodiment, the locking mechanism can be simplified because the locking lever and the mounting element are embodied as a one-piece plastic element and are hingedly connected with each other.
If in one embodiment the displacement movement of the actuating element is limited in both displacement directions by detents, wherein the compression spring displaces the locking lever in the direction of the closed position when the actuating element is released, then a defined position of the locking lever and the locking claw is maintained during the opening and closing of the cover, door and the like.